Inuyasha Emotivo
by MeliYan
Summary: Este es mis final alternativo del anime, en donde inuyasha demuestra su verdaderos sentimientos y convicciones humanas
1. Ella se ha marchado

**Mi final alernativo, Inuyasha.**

**Aome vuelve a su mundo, el pozo intacto. Es el lugar donde sus amigos conmemoran a su querida aome**

...

Inuyasha emo..

Pasaron ya 3 años desde que aquella hermosa mujer volvio a su mundo Al que ella pertenecía

Sin embargo, no fue en vano su estancia en "el otro mundo" Se hizo de buenos amigos, y lo más importante para ella, conoció al amor de su vida hasta entonces

Mis recuerdos despues de perder al amor de mi vida:

- Vamomos, Inuyasha, ya es tarde. Me dijo Miroku.. sentí en su tono de vos, que estaba apenado, pero lo que sentía era pena por mi.

-No, adelantense ustedes, yo ya los alcanzo.

-No te dejaremos solo, Inuyasha. Me dijo Sango, dulcemente. Ella entendía perfectamente como me sentía.. el perder a alguien especial..

-¡Les he dicho que se marchen! Me precipite, un poco- Quiero estar solo, por el momento. ¡Dejemne solo!

Ellos entendieron perfectamente como me sentía, me dejaron solo. Shippo dio un saltito, y mirando al interior del pozo, dijo entre lagrimas: adios, aomecita. Se marcharon.

Estaba ahí sentado, junto al pozo el pozo de donde vino esa mujer se hizo de noche. -¡Maldición!- me dije a mi mismo. Es Luna Nueva. Mi cuerpo se fue transformando, fui perdiendo mis poderes, mi cabello oscurecía, mis ojos tambien, mi alma tambien. Mis sentimientos humanos se fueron intensificando.

Maldición...

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Te extraño! ¡Maldición! -Derrame un lagrima- ¡Maldición! Kikyo murió, naraku tambien, ahora miroku podrá vivir felizmente con Sango, como una verdadera familia siento envidia ¡Y yo que tengo! ¡Te perdí! ¡y nosotros.. que tenemos nosotros!- derrame otra lagrima. aome...

...

Mientras tanto del otro lado del pozo...

Yo..Aome Higurashi.

-Aome, aome, aome! Que bueno que has regresado- me grito mi abuelo desde la puerta del templo.

-Hermana! Hermana! - Le seguía Sota.

-Te hemos extrañado demaciado - Me dijo de la manera mas dulce mi madre .

¿Demaciado? solo me he ido unas semanas de campamento- Bueno no importa, pensé-Hola familia!

Explicación: Despues de viajar atravez del tiempo, aome higurashi, pierde todo conocimiento de lo sucedito en el otro mundo... no recuerda nada... ni siquiera aquel medio-demonio...que tanto amaba. ¡No! el amor es mas fuerte. Talvez Ella cree que se fue unos días de campamento...

...

**Se que a esta instancia me van a querer matar y talvez me lo merezca, por arruinar el bello amor entre aome y nuestro querido inuyasha.. Pero calma, el amor puede más (?)**


	2. ¡Ella ha regresado!

**Mi final alernativo, Inuyasha.**

**Aome vuelve a su mundo, el pozo intacto. Es el lugar donde sus amigos conmemoran a su querida aome**

**NA= Nota del Autor, osea yo.**

**Lo que esta encerrado etre ... es lo que está pensando el narrador, osea aome.**

**...**

Narradora: Aome

Breve Explicación: Aome había regresado del otro mundo, no recuerda nada. Apareció en el árbol sagrado, ella cree que se quedo dormida ahí, despues de regresar de campamento, ya que solo tenía su mochila con cosa de supervivencia.

-Aome, en este ultimo "viaje" has tardado varias semanas, estaba muy preocupada. Me preguntó mi madre.

-¿Pero de que hablas mamá, el campamento es muy seguro?- le respondi en forma de pregunta, intrigada... que pasaba por sus cabezas no era la primera vez que me iba así.

Mientras tanto Sota hablaba con el abuelo- Que raro actua mi hermana, esta hablando de un campamento ¿no se acuerda nada de el otro mundo que iba a visitar?

¿Otro mundo? ¿Que quiere decir?

-No, lo sé, Sota. Deben ser las ¡Hormonas femeninas! Que hicieron perder la razón a Aome. Dijo mi Abuelo mientras pegaba un saltito, que fastidio, el no conoce a las mujere, me enfadé, pero supe dicimularlo.

-Ya no bromeen por favor ,familia, estoy muy cansada del viaje. Me voy a mi alcoba.

**NA: Su familia, hablaba sobre la realidad, apesar que sus ojos humanos estaban en el presente, y su cuerpo jamás cruzó el tiempo, ni se acercó al pozo. Tenían más conocimiendo, que aquella chica que si lo atravezó , la joven que cruzo los limites del tiempo. Ella estaba cegada, cegada de los recuerdos, de las experiencias, del amor verdadero, pero ¿que la dejó ciega? ¿Que la hizo olvidar? ¿Existe tal hechizo que te haga perder la verdad?**

Que raro actuando.. No importa, mejor me fijo si tengo asuntos pendientes del colegio

Eeeh? Aome se veía en frente de 2 trabajos para entregar, 5 fotocopias para resumir, 15 ejercicios de calculo para resolver y una ficha con 6 pruebas proximas, las cuales tenía que estudiar..

...... (reacción de una estudiante normal)

¿¡QUÉ VOY A HACER? ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO! ¡ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS! ¡AAAAAH!

(golpea su cabeza contra el escritorio) ¿¡Por qué?¿¡Por qué?¿¡Por qué?¿¡Por qué?

Mientras tanto del otro lado del pozo:

Sentado Junto al portal, en medio de la noche fría, solo. El medio-demonio medita, piensa..

...¿Que estará haciendo Aome en este preciso momento?...

...La extraño mucho... ¿ella me extrañará a mí? ...

Inuyasha cierra los ojos, supira, y mira al cielo

...aome...

**...**

**Se que a esta instancia me van a querer matar y talvez me lo merezca, por arruinar el bello amor entre aome y nuestro querido inuyasha.. Pero calma, el amor puede más (?)**


	3. El encuentro está muy cerca

**Mi final alernativo, Inuyasha.**

**Aome vuelve a su mundo, el pozo intacto. Es el lugar donde sus amigos conmemoran a su querida aome**

**-Miroku, gran amigo-**

**-Amigas de Aome, sus ojos-**

**Lo que esta encerrado etre ... es lo que está pensando el narrador, osea aome o inuyasha**

**...**

De repente amaneció.- ¿Desde cuando estoy aquí sentado?-

Vi a Miroku acercarse frente a mis ojos y me dijo - estuviste aquí toda la noche, ¿reflexionaste sobre algo?

- y si, se podría decir, que pensé en muchas cosas, durante la noche- Cada vez que recordaba el inmenso dolor que sufrí, esos malditos sentimientos humanos, no los soporto, odio ser tan debil, odio esa debilidad. (que a la vez lo hace tan feliz)

Miroku se me acercó suavemente y me dijo- ¿Crees estar listo para poder venir con nosotros?- parecía tan comprensible, no como ayer, sentía una calidez, sin duda era un buen amigo. Me extendió su mano, la acepté, me ayudo a levantarme y nos dirijimos a la aldea.

-Odio esta debilididd que siento, un humano como miroku ayudando a un demonio, ¿de donde salió eso? pero esto no era cuestion de fuerza fisica, mas bien era algo emocional... pero por algun motivo ya no quiero ser un demonio completo, porque perdería estos sentimientos que tanto odio-

No era muy largo el camino pero se me hizo eterno. En un silencio de penumbra, si miroku sabia hacer algo que era callarse cuando debía. No llegamos a la aldea cuando se nos apareció un demonio, que se dirijía hacia el pozo. - ¡Se dirije hacía el pozo! ¡ Seguro intentará cruzarlo!

No lo pense dos veces si ese maldito demonio puede cruzar el pozo yo tambien lo haré,

-Por algo el pozo seguía allí, por algun motivo no se destruyó, tenía sus motivos, estaba ahí, seguiá siendo el portal que iba de este al otro mundo, seguia activo, segui alli, para ser atravezado.-

Me dirijí hacia mi objetivo, apesar de lo que me gritaba miroku por lo lejos, no me importaba, esa era mi oportunidad de ver a aome una vez más. Aquel demonio de piel oscura y aura fantasmal iba a l pozo atraído por los huesos demoniacos que se encontraban en su interior, salté al interior del pozo.

No vale decir el dolor que sentí de la golpiza que me di al estrellarme contra el suelo los huesos y el repugnante olor que emanaban si no mayor era el dolor que se sentía - que desepcionte. Pero tambien humillación sentía las carcajadas demoniacas a mi alrededor, me dio tanta rabia, se asomo miroku- ¿inuyasha, porque saltaste al interios del pozo?

gggr (humillación) - Creo que deberías irte, miroku..- y así lo hizo sin ton ni son, se fue. Que patetico me siento. Me sente en una esquina y cerré los ojos, como si fuera un niñito ¿que me estaba pasando?

_..._

Explicacioncita: Aome esta en su casa despues del "campamento", apesar de que su familia le habla sobre el otro mundo, ella piensa que son solo bromas , casi termina sus deberes y vuelve a la escuela.

En el primer dia:

-Bienvenida de nuevo a la escuela, aome. Veo que te recuperaste de la "Tarjetitis" n.n- Me saludo Ayumi, ella siempre tan graciosa.

No me disgute, me sonrei - ¿pero que tonterias dices?

Vinieron Eri y yuka y nos preguntaron de que estabamos hablando. A lo cual les respondí: - Ayumi dice que tube una enfermedad, no es graciosa?

A lo que eri respondio:- Pero aome, ella no esta jugando, de verdad estuviste enferma, al menos eso dijo tu abuelo-

¿Mi abuelo? Hay que cosas pasan por su mente- Nada de eso, chicas. No tube ninguna enfermedad, estube de campamento 2 semanas..

-Con que de campamento, aome siempre tan picarona- Me dijo Yuka con una mirada peculiar.- Hay que darnos prisa, osi no llegaremos tarde a clases.

Termina el colegio, con mis amigas vamos Wc Donalds a comer.

Hablamos de muchos temas variados, escuela, salidas, otras cosas hasta que a Ayumi se le ocurre preguntar: Y aome... ¿como van las cosas con tu chico?

-¿chico?...

Eri:- Si, ese chico tan peculiar, que era tu novio.

Yuka la interrumpe y dice- alto, ojos amarillentos, pelo platenidado...

y de pronto Ayumi:- Ese chico tan maravilloso ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?

Yo les contesto:- No, yo nunca he tenido ningun novio...

Pero aome... no recuerdas a...¿ Como era su nombre? ... ya recordé: Inuyasha..- Me dijo Ayumi algo extraña

-...Inu-yasha... ?

Mientras tanto en el pozo, inuyasha:

-¿ Que es esa luz?- Un reflejo dorado se hacía enfrente de mis ojos.. el portal, se estaba abriendo- aome...- Sin perder el tiempo lo atraveze, mientra navegaba por el resplendor dorado, sentía que me acercaba más a ella. hasta que escuche:

-...Inu-yasha... ?- De pronto senti la voz de aome como una cálido abrazo. Era ella sin duda alguna.. Por fin..

Interrupción del autor:

Al parecer aquel hechizo, que hacía papel de barrera entre inuyasha y aome se rompió, pero ella no recuperaba su memoria y él tampoco la recuperaba a ella. Seguían de alguna manera separados, pero ya no era una barrera concreta, era otra clase de distancia.. Inuyasha atravezó la barrera del tiempo, solo con que la chica que amaba pronunciara su nombre estando tan lejos.. pero... ¿como será su encuentro..?

**...**

Aome buscando en G*gle

-¿como se llamaba la enfermedad de la que hablaba ayumi? Ah, si Tarjetitis, los buscaré en internet..

Buscando... - a ver, trajetitis: un enfermedad ocasionada por... (-.-') Hay Abuelo (-.-')

**...**

**Fin capitulo 3 **

**Se que a esta instancia me van a querer matar y talvez me lo merezca, por arruinar el bello amor entre aome y nuestro querido inuyasha.. Pero calma, el amor puede más (?)**


	4. Cálidez

**Mi final alernativo, Inuyasha.**

**Aome vuelve a su mundo, el pozo intacto. Es el lugar donde sus amigos conmemoran a su querida aome**

****NA= Nota del Autor, osea yo.****

**-¿Que esta pasando? la desesperación abruma-**

**-Barrera no corporal, dolor más fuerte-**

**Lo que esta encerrado entre ... es lo que está pensando el narrador, osea aome o inuyasha**

**...**

Intro: Aome higurashi recobró su antigua vida en el mundo actual, aunque su familia y amigos piensen que perdió la cabeza por las incoherencias que decía que para ella parecían tener sentido. Ahora ella se encuentra sentada en su escritorio rodeada de sus amigas.

-aome.. ¿que te pasa?¿ te sientes bien?- me Eri algo preocupada

-No es nada, Eri, le dije. Siento un gran dolor de cabeza, tal vez soy muy evidente y mis amigas se dieron cuenta.- Creo que lo mejor es que vayan al club de tenis, no pienso ir hoy.

¿de que hablás?- Saltó Yuka, sus ojos exorbitados me miraban fijamente, podia notar sus hermosos ojos grises.- Ninguna de nosotras esta en el club de tenis, yo estoy en el club de locución y Ayumi en el club de presentismo.

-Cierto, y tu estas en el club de tiro con arco ¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?- resguño Eri con las manos sobre la mesa.

Luego ayumi me dijo, en un tono más dulce- esta bien, seguro te debe estar doliendo la cabeza, y dices tantas tonterías.- Yo no digo tonterías, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Luego continuo- Tenemos que irnos ya, o llegaremos tarde.

A lo que yo les respondí que me quedaría un rato a descansar y ellas no podian llegar tarde. Se fueron a hacer sus respectivas actividades.

**NT: Se que es muy poco entendible esta parte, y que tengo muchos errores de redaccion u.u**

Me quedé sola en mi asiento... ¿que esta pasando? ¿porque no recordadía si estoy en el club de tenis? No, yo se que estube en el club de tenis, antes de ir de campamento me acuerdo haber asistido a esas clases. y lo que es más estraño a un, mi familia dice que nunca fui a ningún campamento, y Sota hablando todo el tiempo del otro mundo, y de el "hermano perro" y Ayumi mencionando a Inuyasha. ¿Quien es ese Inuyasha? ¡¿Quien? Inuyasha, Inuyasha..**.**

-En el pozo, o mejor dicho dentro de un resplandor desconocido- Inuyasha

La luz radiante que me envuelve, es cálida, cada vez que escuchaba a aome, la luz se volvía más y más cálida que quema. me quema, siento un ardor increible que presiona en mi pecho, duele, esta calidez me duele. Esas palabras ¿quien es inuyasha? resumban en mis oídos siento tanto dolor.. ¿Que te susede, aome? ¡AOME!

-volvemos con aome sentada sola en un pupitre dentro del salon con una luz opaca y asomandoce el atardecer por la ventana mientras todos se iban a sus casas.

...No pude ser, me quedé dormida, ya esta oscureciendo pronto tendre que ir a casa, pero no todo es normal...¿inuyasha?... tube un sueño tan extraño.. estaba yo sola alrededor del pozo que se encuentra en el templo de mi casa, observaba su interior con tristeza y gritaba el nombre de inuyasha, tan secamente hasta quedarme sin voz.

No puedo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas.

De pronto, veo entrar a Hoyo, parecía haber estado un rato esperando al lado de la puerta. Me sequé las lagrimas con la manga del uniforme. y le pregunte- ¿Hoyo, que haces aqui?- pude notar el rubor de sus mejillas

-Es que estaba esperandote. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no es nada. Es una obvia mentira.

-Bueno, aome. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? eheh

En este momento, mi soledad era inmensa y la verdad me daba tranquilidad ir con Hoyo. Acepté.  
>Nos fuimos juntos a casa, no habia casi nadie en la escuela. Al menos tenia compañia...<p>

(otra vez con inuyasha) Se encontraba sufriendo una agonia interminable dentro del pozo esa luz radiante lo dejo bastante cegado. . De pronto todo se hubedeció caía agua, mucha. Mientras aome lloraba. El pozo se indundaba, sumado al calor crearon una gran nube de humo, Inuyasha no veía nada entre tanta neblina solo un resplandor azul del otro lado del pozo, el mismo resplandor que habia atrabacedado cientos de veces junto a aome. otra vez iba a buscarla. ...

**Se que a esta instancia me van a querer matar y talvez me lo merezca, por arruinar el bello amor entre aome y nuestro querido inuyasha.. Pero calma, el amor puede más (?)**


End file.
